


gratitude's theory

by toddykun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Smiles and Kisses, Tumblr Prompt, crashing, lmao am i using crashing as a tag when launchpad is near?, this is pure fluff honestly, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: Maybe Launchpad was subconsciously trying to condition him to be a little more polite with him smiling like that, or maybe he was conditioning Launchpad into smiling at him like that just by showing gratitude and affection. Either way, it was actually working.





	gratitude's theory

**Author's Note:**

> anon: Could I prompt a gypad first kiss? Thanks!!
> 
> 0#. First kiss + Gypad  
> [[First posted 11/27/2018 on Tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/post/180561213558/0-first-kiss-gypad-word-count-1799-aaaaand)]

“Aaaaand, this was the last one on the truck!” Launchpad declared, dropping the box onto Gyro’s desk. He turned around to see Gyro with a much smaller box, giddily dropping it on the floor just beside the desk. Gyro immediately went to open the box, excited smile. He had been waiting for these parts for a while now. Launchpad smiled, charmed by Gyro’s usually not showed extremely excited side. “Fenton should have the other one. That everything you needed, Gee?”

Gyro nodded, his eyes not leaving the box for a second. “Absolutely. This is perfect.” And went to open the box happily, ripping the seal.

New parts to reconstruct the Gizmoduck’s suit were hard to get since he needed to do modifications and changes to most of them to improve the suit. Especially since Fenton insisted in destroying it every other day like it was nothing every time he thought putting his life (and the suit with him) in danger was the better solution to a problem (also, because he really wanted to stop Mrs. Cabrera for coming to the lab to scream at both of them about safety. That woman was terrifying, he didn’t even know how she made him care about her approval and not wanting to disappoint her).

Launchpad smiled giddily, hovering around him while he got the things out of the box. He looked like a puppy looking for approval.

 _Oh, of course_ , Gyro thought, pausing his task for a moment and turning around to look at Launchpad. “Thanks, Launchpad.” He said simply.

“No problem, babe!” Launchpad’s smile grew three times its size if it was possible. Gyro’s heart jumped at the sight.

Maybe Launchpad was subconsciously trying to condition him to be a little more polite with him smiling like that, he thought while turning around again to keep getting things out of the box, skin getting hot under his feathers. Or maybe he was conditioning Launchpad into smiling at him like that just by showing gratitude and affection. Either way, it was actually working, conscious decisions or not by both parties.

Gyro tried to ignore the wish for more of that smile, just a little brighter, just a little more for him. He suppressed a sigh, he needed to work and the parts that he had wanted for months now finally arrived, he wasn’t going to ignore that in order to what? In order to get fuzzy and giddy over Launchpad liking him? In order to please the person he liked a lot? In order to see Launchpad happy with him?

Gyro couldn’t stop himself from frowning a little. All those sounded like a lot of good reasons, he thought regretfully, his brain not shutting up when needed, the want to do something about Launchpad and his smile increasing by the minute.

“Babe?”

And even if he did something, what could he do to make him smile more? He already said thanks and it wasn’t like–

“Hey, Gee!”

Well, he could show affection through other ways, like kissing. What if he kissed him? Just a little kiss on the cheek as gratitude. He didn’t know if he had the courage to do more than that anyways, not even if he wanted too. They hadn’t kissed before and Gyro did want to but–

“Gyro!”

A hand on his shoulder made Gyro almost jump, his accelerated train of thought coming to a halt abruptly. He turned around to see Launchpad’s worried face. Gyro felt electricity coming from the spot his hand was touching, he gulped at the sensation and tried to regain some sense of being down to earth. “Uh, yeah, Launchpad?”

Launchpad smiled a little, he still looked worried though. His brain not-helpfully provided that that smile was not enough. Gyro tried to ignore it. “Mr. McDee, I gotta go. You sure you don’t need anything else?”

“Oh? No, not really.” It wasn’t a lie even if he said it somewhat insecure, he felt like he should have said something different somehow. His earlier thoughts still swarming around his mind, he wanted Launchpad to stay. That was what he wanted to say. But it was Mr. McDuck.

Launchpad squeezed his shoulder and let go. Gyro missed the warm right away. “I’m gonna text Mr. McDee I’m on my way then.”

Gyro felt a tightness of something in his chest, a rush to do something, like someone pushing at him to not lose an opportunity. Launchpad was going to go and Gyro had done exactly nothing to see him smile a little more.

With that new sense of urgency, Gyro took a sharp breath with valor, it was his last opportunity for the day and it was just a kiss on the cheek, how hard it could be? So, taking at his favor that Launchpad was still texting and definitely not looking at him, Gyro got in his tiptoes, supported himself on his desk with his hand and went to kiss Launchpad.

Unfortunately, Launchpad turned around to tell him something in the exact moment in which Gyro was about to kiss him. Even more unfortunate, their beaks crashed with a sonorously painful ‘BAM’, making them back away from each other. Gyro hitting his desk and Launchpad almost throwing away his phone.

“Ouch!”

“Ugh!”

Gyro felt the pain before the embarrassment, but it did definitely came, and hard, for both his ego and his beak. His hands flew to his beak and caressed the area carefully, whines filling the place. Gyro was completely mortified, blushing so hard that he was almost sure that Launchpad was going to see it above his feathers. Launchpad, naïve, precious Launchpad, apologized immediately, making Gyro jump into the train just as fast, interrupting each other in the process.

“Sorry, G-!”

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have-!”

“No, it’s okay! I mean, it hurt, not gonna lie.” Launchpad laughed it off in the end, but that didn’t change his confused stare. “What were you doing there anyway?”

Gyro froze mid another excuse for the hit, the embarrassment growing even more. He grimaced and closed his eyes, hiding his face into his hands and letting out a frustrated groan. His mind riled with beratings and shouts about wasted opportunities.

He answered honestly, the words muffled by his hands and making an unintelligible noise instead.

“Uh, what?” Gyro looked up, Launchpad looked even more confused. He tried to answer again, his hands still at his beak, the incomprehensible sound came out again. Launchpad tilted his head, a brow raised. “Bah?”

“I was trying to kiss you!” he ended shouting, getting away from Launchpad with frustration. “Just, forget it. I can’t believe we crashed…”

“Wait! We can do it without crashing!” A hand to his arms pulled him back to Launchpad, making Gyro gasp out of surprise, the actual words of the statement coming completely out of character from Launchpad. But before he could say anything about it, Launchpad was holding both his arms with his hands, and his face was dangerously close to his own. Gyro felt warm all over, electricity running through his veins. Launchpad looked flushed, contrasting with the weirdly intense expression he had on. “If, if you still want to try, that’s it.”

Gyro nodded, not trusting himself to let out a single coherent sound. Launchpad smiled happily, Gyro flushed.

“Just close your eyes.”

“Okay?” Gyro closed his eyes, confused. There wasn’t a need for him to close his eyes for a simple kiss on the cheek but he did it anyway, trusting Launchpad in these regards. His face kind of scrunched, nervous state burning in his stomach.

With his eyes closed, he waited. And even when he felt Launchpad’s hands setting themselves on his waist, Gyro didn’t dare to open them, even if his heart was starting to run a mile without knowing why.

Launchpad must have been kind of lying because Gyro did felt like they had crashed, subjectively speaking. He took a sharp breath and opened his eyes wide, a distinct kind of tension filling his body when he felt it. Launchpad’s beak was against his own, his arms flying automatically to Launchpad’ arms to stop himself from melting in the spot and not fall to the ground. Maybe he should have specified that he meant a kiss on the cheek, he thought, his heart jumping against his ribcage. But he felt a soft sigh, a tighter hold on his waist, and a little smile curve on Launchpad’s beak against his own that was like a smile and he realized he couldn’t care less about clarifications. Gyro smiled on his own, hands cupping Launchpad’s face and eyes closing, and made it harder to kiss, but neither of them cared enough to stop or change it.

Launchpad lifted him up enough to sit him on his desk, pushing the box to the side. Gyro’s hands started to move around, from his face to his neck, from his neck to his chest, from his chest to his hair and there they stopped, finding their place, messing it up and threading his fingers through red hair. Launchpad held him tight against his body, coercing his legs around his waist. Gyro felt a rush in his body, a giddy feeling being born in his gut that made him push Launchpad’s beak more against him. The smiles were gone, replacing them with something deeper, a little more hidden.

Launchpad’s phone started to ring but they didn’t mind it until it became too evident that whoever it was it wasn’t going to give up. They separated slowly, elaborated breaths and hearts beating faster. Gyro blinked, owlishly so, trying to come back from the hazy state the kiss left him in. He didn’t hear a word of whatever Launchpad was saying on the phone now but he did recognize the voice from the other line to be Mr. McDuck’s. Right, Launchpad had said before that Mr. McDuck had called him.

Launchpad’s voice sounded rough from the kissing, it wasn’t helping Gyro regain his senses at all.

“I really had to go now,” he sounded sad, like the exact opposite of what Gyro had wanted with the kissing, but he couldn’t do anything about it now.

“R-Right, I will talk to you later.” Launchpad nodded eagerly, but more than happy, he looked longing for something more. He started to walk away from him when Gyro’s former train of thought came back to him.

Maybe he could do something about it.

“Wait! Launchpad!”

“Huh?”

Before he could think too much about it, he jumped from the desk, ran to Launchpad, got to his tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Like he had intended from the start. And they did not crash this time.

When he separated from him, Gyro’s heart took a leap.

Launchpad’s smile was blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda forgot to publish this here lmao
> 
> kiss on the cheek fail cuz crashes + intense kiss that leaves you sad more than happy cuz u want more from it + actual cute kiss on the cheek that leaves u giddy for the whole day = d(uck)ork(s) in love.
> 
> hope u liked it!!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
